DE 38 24 969 C2 discloses an objective for the range of the infrared and of the visible wave lengths having a collecting lens, on the surface of which a hologram has been provided which essentially is in the shape of a Fresnel lens and is configured for correction aberrations.
DE 693 28 440 T2 discloses an infrared camera having an optical arrangement in order to direct light/infrared radiation into a field of focal planes of infrared-sensitive microbolometers on a semiconductor substrate.
JP 2000171697 A, EP 1 387 199 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,374 B1 disclose objectives having meniscus-shaped lenses.
DE 2006 037 895 A1 discloses an objective for imaging an object into an image plane, wherein the objective has an object lens to be made facing the object, and an image lens to be directed towards the image plane, and wherein the surface of the object lens to be directed towards the object is concave, and wherein the surface of the image lens to be directed towards the image plane is curved convexly with a radius of curvature R140 such that the following applies:
            R      140        ≤          d                                    6            ⁢                                                  ⁢            mm                                              d              ·              N                        ⁢                                                  ⁢            A                          -        2              ,herein d being the distance between the light sensor and the surface of the image lens facing the light sensor, and NA being the numeric aperture of the objective.
In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide an objective or a corresponding camera particularly suited for recognizing the environment of a motor vehicle.
In this context, it is particularly desirable to provide an objective suitable for the application of logarithmic light sensors. It is particularly desirable to suggest an objective with high aperture and, in particular, having high light yield. It is particularly desirable to suggest a compact and robust objective. It is particularly desirable to suggest an objective having low distortion.